User blog:TSRITW/TDR Episode 2: The End of the Beginning
This episode of TDR is sponsored by S-Bubby. Eef Freef. 'CHAPTER 5: Last Time on Total Drama Rewind...' *Chris (TD): All of the contestants were sent to where Camp Wawanakwa used to be and were forced to unsink it and also fix the plane from the third season of Total Drama. Then one of the contestants decided to take the risk of losing his life for a "bonus". Will he survive? Will we ever add singing to this show!? *TSRITW: Yes, yes we will. *Chris (TD): Find out in this episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. REWIND!!!!! INTRO 'CHAPTER 6: Back to Where We Left Off' *Blitzy: (sighs) I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna FRIKKIN' die now. *Chris (TD): Careful there. American censors just pricked up their ears. *Blitzy: Welp, I'm 21. I'm probably going to break every single bone in my body. (proceeds to fall backwards and off the edge) TIME! *Duncan: WHAT!? I thought there will be no singing in this show! *TSRITW: Yeah, we lied. There will be singing, but only in certain episodes. *Chris (TD): This time, only the Total Drama World Tour contestants have to sing. Everyone except Duncan and Ezekiel. Ready? 'CHAPTER 7: Before He Dies' *Courtney: We're singing as he's falling! *Heather: But now he's cannon-balling! *Izzy: Yeah! *Alejandro: His life begins to flash before his eyes! *Noah and Owen: He might just go ka-blooey! *Harold and Tyler: Get smushed and become chewy! *Everyone: 'Cept there's tons he wants to do before he dies! *Leshawna: Billionaires! *Cody: Billiards champion! *DJ: Make it home to see his momma! *Sierra: Marry Moxie! *Bridgette: Catch a barrel! *Lindsay: Be an actor in a drama! *Courtney: Corporate lawyer! *Gwen: Prom destroyer! *Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars! *Alejandro: Lion tamer! *Owen: New food namer! *Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars! *Noah: But first he must cease dropping, his goal here would be stopping! *Izzy: Before he smashes into the ground from the sky! *DJ: Flat into little pieces! *Harold: Heads merged with his feet-ses! *Leshawna: That would really suck and here's why: *Bridgette: He'd like to keep on living! *Alejandro: So hosts, we hope you're giving: *Sierra: Some wings! *Courtney: A jetpack! *Gwen: A rift in time! *Heather: Parachute?! *Noah: Waterbed! *Tyler: A trampoline! *Izzy: Springy shoes! *Alejandro: Rocket boots! *Lindsay: Flying squirrel! *Leshawna: Bubble bath! *Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too! *DJ: Momma! *Owen: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do! *Everyone: 'Cause there's still so much to do before he dies! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before he dies! Yeah! *Owen: Yeah! IS OVER. *Blitzy: (screaming) (falls into the water and dies because physics) *''GAME OVER.'' *Blitzy: Wait a sec... (takes off his VR headset) ...this is all... JUST A VIDEO GAME!? *TSRITW: Yup! Introducing VIRTUAL DRAMA! Enter any world and cause any mayhem you want without causing any actual trouble! *Chris (TD): And kitty, you got a bonus! We're supposed to have a wheel here, but it seems to arrive too late and probably won't appear until the next episode, so for now, take this immunity token. *Blitzy: YEAH- Wait, what does that even mean? *TSRITW: No one can vote for you if you use it. You can only use it once. *Blitzy: YEAH!!!! I'M IMMUUUUUUUNE!!!!!! *Duncan: Sure wish I could be him. *Harold: Yeah, but we're all fused with adamantium because... physics. *Eraser: But how much do all of these machines cost? *TSRITW: 2000 infinidollars. EACH. *Alpha: That's $620000! *TSRITW: Yeah, but we all know that I'm filthy rich. 'CHAPTER 8: Choosing Teams' *Chris (TD): Rectangl’r, why are there ten really large boxes with one-way borders? *TSRITW: SERIOUSLY!? You’re a HOST! YOU SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT! *Chris (TD): Lemme guess, they’re the teams? *TSRITW: YUP! I have chosen the team captains. Now captains, you should know that you’re each holding a magnet. One magnet is the character attractor, while the other is the repeller. *Lindsay: What does “repel” mean? *FSB: It means that you’re pushed away from it! GO! *TSRITW: First batch: Total Drama contestants. (releases all Total Drama contestants) *Blitzy: Hmm... we should choose the best of Total Drama contestants. *Octo: That’s an excellent idea, sidek- I MEAN PARTNER! (uses the attractor on Courtney first) *Courtney: Hey! Watch it, blocky! *Blocky: (from the BFDI batch) Hey! I’M Blocky! *Blitzy: Watch else? *Octo: I know! I’ve seen this show, so I can have these ones! (uses the attractor on Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Harold, Duncan, Leshawna, Izzy, and DJ in that order) *Duncan: Seriously? I am not going to join that team of wimps. (gets zapped) *Izzy: Hehehehehehehehehe- *Octo: OCTOBLOCK, STOP IZZY FROM BEING TOO FREAKY! (stops Izzy from being freaky) *Izzy: BOOM BO- (gets zapped) *Blitzy: Thanks for giving my collar back. *Max: Should we choose Heather? *Quatro: Ehh. (uses the attractor on Heather) *Max: We should also have Alejandro, Scott, Mal, Jacques, Josee, Scarlett, Sugar, and Justin! *Quatro: Who the heck are Jacques and Josee, and Justin’s already taken. So is Courtney. *Max: Ehh, fine. (uses the attractor on Alejandro, Scott, Mal (I mean Mike (TD)), Scarlett, and Sugar) *Sierra (TD): OH MY GOSH WE SHOULD HAVE CODY!!! (uses attractor on Cody) *TSRITW: Chris, you shouldn’t control the order of the releases! *Chris (TD): Relax, it’ll be fine! (accidentally releases the CATNTJF batch) Oops. *Tryplo: Ooh, we should have the other threes! (uses attractor on NJ3, Champer, CATN3, and 3ree) *Octo: In that case, we should have the eights! (uses attractor on NJ8, Coogee, CATN8, and S.I.G.) *Max: So what? We’re team nine, so we should have the nines! *Quatro: I don’t think so. We should have the fours. *Max: WHAT!? *Quatro: (uses attractor on Cuarta, Ivy, Vier, Quatre, NJ4, Gladdy, CATN4, Nweve, Hobart, NJ9, CATN9, and 9ineclops) *Loser: Ezekiel, Max’s team currently has twenty members! *Ezekiel: Beardo, I choose you. (uses attractor on Beardo) *Esquardo: We're gonna need the toughest guys there are! *Owen: I know that your square friend is! *Esquardo: But he's taken. *Owen: Soooo... Tyler, I guess? *Esquardo: I haven't seen the show, but okay then. (starts using attractor on Tyler) *Lindsay: NO! WE SHOULD HAVE TYLER! (uses their attractor on Tyler) *Esquardo: Owen, anything about that guy? *Owen: What I do know is that he's the sporto who sucks at sports. *Esquardo: ...(stops using attractor on Tyler) Yeah, we should get Eva instead. *Chip: We need to make sure that the couples stick together! *Oreo: Absolutely! (uses attractor on Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Amy, and Samey) *Samey: WHY AM I ON THE SAME TEAM WITH HER!? *Chip: Too bad the team boxes are one-way. There's no way out. *Sierra (TD): We should have Anne Maria and Ella. (uses attractor on aforementioned) *Esquardo: B and Brick are strong ones, right? *Owen: Pretty sure he is. *Chip: Almost forgot! (uses attractor on Sam and no-longer-mutated Dakota) *Vi 6ixbot: According to my calculations, we should have all the sixes and the most intelligent characters on the show, but Harold's already taken. *Rolly: Then... Cameron. *Vi 6ixbot: Noah also applies. *Quatro: Blaineley's a bad one. *Cinko: What the heck? All the other teams are filling up! *Elastimonkey: Hmm... *Lucky: ...mmm... I HAVE A PLAN! We'll have all of the A-to-L's, and Cinko can have the M-to-Z's! *NJ7: That makes sense! *Chris (TD): All right, we're done with the drama, but we still need to deal with the numbers. How about this: Team 0 gets all the zeroes and tens. *(after some time) *Chris (TD): This leaves Charlie. Who's gonna get it? *(no one responds) *Chris (TD): Fine. Team 4. Now... Battle for BFDI! *Four (BFB): Since BFB already has eight teams... *X (BFB): They've already been grouped! *Cuatro: However, that means Team 8 cannot have any BFB contestants. *Announcer: They've packed on way too many Numb3r Fighters. Hahahah- (gets zapped) *JellyGelly: I hate this series. *TSRITW: (stares at KoolGal) Fine. Let's do this quick. (puts all of the LeapFrog characters into Team 1's box) *Tad: Seriously? *TSRITW: I had to! *(later) *TSRITW: Okay! We're here. The last contestant you could choose... CHRIS. *Sierra (TD): I didn't know we could choose a host! *Chris (TD): (facepalms) Not me, that one. *Chris (TIQ): Mreow? *Cuatro: Since the only team with one spot left is Tad’s team... we’ll put him there. *LeapFrog D: This is not cool. *Chris (TD): Okay, TIME TO NAME YOUR TEAMS! *Ezekiel: I know! *Ezekiel and Victor: TEAM V- *Firey: NO! We are NOT calling ourselves Team Victory. I’m seen the third season of TD and Team Victory was the first one to have ALL OF THEIR MEMBERS ELIMINATED! *Nada: So we need to name ourselves the opposite! *Loser: Let’s call ourselves The Losers! *Losers: LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! *Mr. Websley: We should name ourselves what we are! *Leap: And what is that? *Lily: The Factorial Frogs! *Tad: Yeah, I can see that. *Chip: Our team is mostly couples... *Dublo: ...so let’s call ourselves the Yin-Yangs! *Sierra (TD): What should we call ourselves? *Sierra (Symbol): What need a team name that is something solid, that stands out, and isn’t dumb. *Tryplo: How about “Three is the Best Number”? *TITBN: Fine. *Esquado: I’m a square... *Eva: ...AND WE’RE TOUGH AS BEARS! *Owen: Let’s call ourselves the Squarebears! *5ivefinger: Hmm... I have no idea what our team name should be. *7ames: Well, Elastimonkey’s a balloon, which pop, and Cinko’s a star, so we should be called the Pop Stars! *6ixbot: Umm... Rectangl’r? *TSRITW: Yes, Vi and Lucky? *Lucky: We can’t think up of a team name! *TSRITW: Okay then. *Announcer: Rolly’s team, you are the CubeBots. *NJ6: AWW COME ON! *Announcer: And NJ7’s team, you are the Lucky Clovers. *Octo: We don’t need them to think up of a team name. *Blitzy: Of course! We’re the Crazy Eights! *Quatro: And our team is the opposite of Octoblock’s team. *Mike (TD): How about Octonaughties? *Heather: Yes. *Chris (TD): Now it’s time for the NEXT CHALLENGE!!! 'CHAPTER 9: The Next Challenge' *Ezekiel: Wait, there are still eliminations, right? *Chris (TD): Well, duh. It’s called Total Drama Rewind, not Total NOTHING Rewind. *TSRITW: However, we assure that you will not be sent to the (really quickly) Sandpaper Factory, Dentist's Convention, Manure Factory, Sewage Factory, Porcupine Sanctuary, Mousetrap Factory, Really Hard Mattress Company, 80's Disco Nightclub, Secondhand Sock Depot, Broken Glass Factory, Liver & Onion Ice Cream Factory, Tar Pits, Rat Perfume Factory, Concrete Pillow Factory, Angry Pig World, Planet Dung, Dirty Diaper Factory, Land o' Trash, Toenail Warehouse, Faulty Bagpipe Superstore, Miniature Village, Compost World, Spikey Spike Factory, Spikey Spike Shipping, Super GassyGut Beans Shipping, Fernando Fernando Fernando and Xcquankly's Freakshow Circus, Human-Animal Hybrid Genetics Lab, Galactic Garbage, Sweaty Footballer's Pants Depot, Faulty Bagpipe Superstore, Rejected Hot Dog Meat Factory, Leftover School Dinners Dump, Pointy Pin Factory, Home for One Hit Wonders, Broken Clock Factory, Worm World, Giant Frog Factory, Gravy Recycling, Hot Dog Factory, or Robo-World: Turning People Into Products for Over 20 Years. (back to normal) Whew, what a mouthful. *Road Killer: What happened to those places? *Jack Inthebox: They were destroyed by eliminated Skatoony contestants (and me). Some of them are from Total Drama! *Cuatro: But you won’t know until YOU’RE OUTTA HERE!!!! Darn it. I hate that show. *Zerro: You’ll all be sent to ONE PLACE in ANOTHER DIMENSION. This ain’t World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All-Stars, or Pahkitew Island. We don’t want you getting lost, after all. *Beth: I’m glad we have much nicer hosts this time! *Chris (TD): Your next challenge is to create the logo. You'll be given some other logos and a letter-copier and cutter and maybe some symbol tape as well, but I GUARANTEE YOU that NONE of the logos are the Total Drama logo. GO! *Octo: This is going to be harder than I thought. *(everyone goes loco on the logos) *Buzz: GRR! This is NOT WORKING! WE ONLY HAVE THE PAW PATROL LOGO! *Popper: Reminds me of the time Igorr outlawed things that start with P. *KoolGal: Hey guys, LOOK WHAT I MADE! *Octo: That... might work. *Blitzy: Seriously. *Noah: You seriously have too much screen time. *Xrossman: And what are YOU doing here? You're a CubeBot! *Chris (TD): Ugh. How are they going to finish this with VERY LITTLE screen time!? *(much, much later) *TSRITW: All right, time to show the logos! 'CHAPTER 10: Judging Time' *(The Losers show their logo) *TSRITW: ...what’s that? *Buzz: It’s our logo! *TSRITW: Seems good enough. Seven! *Chris (TD): Ehh. Three. *Zerro: Five. **The Losers’ score: 15/30 *TSRITW: Next up are the Factorial Frogs! *Tad: You ready!? *Mr. Websley: Yup. *Leap: Yeah. *LeapFrog Letters: TOTAL DRAMA RE-WIND! *TSRITW: I like how you used a singing logo, but you pronounced “rewind” wrong. One. *Chris (TD): Awesome! Nine! *Zerro: Two. **Factorial Frogs’ score: 12/30 *Chip: Here’s our logo! *TSRITW: Hmm. Minimalistic. I like it. Eight. *Chris (TD): Three. *Zerro: Five. **Yin-Yangs’ score: 16/30 *TSRITW: Okay then... **CURRENT SCORES: ***YY: 1st ***TL: 2nd ***FF: 3rd *Chris (TD): What do you have in store, TITBN? 007 *Harold: He said t- *Duncan: (shuts Harold’s mouth with duct tape) TO THE SHOW *Tryplo: This logo is made entirely of threes! *TSRITW: I like the style! Ten! *Chris (TD): This show isn’t completely about you. Three. *Zerro: Four? **TITBN’s score: 17/30 *Marker: The Squarebears present... THE YEAR’S HOTTEST LOOK! *TSRITW: (unimpressed) You really think that’s gonna work? Zero. *Chris (TD): I agree! Zero. *Zerro: Negative one. **Squarebears’ score: -1/30 *Elastimonkey: I think we have exactly what you w- *Cinko: Wait... WHAT HAPPENED!? *Little Sandy: I think we pumped it up too much. *TSRITW: Pop Stars, I am disappointed. One. *Chris (TD): Yeah, we expected something better. One. *Zerro: One, because why not. **Pop Stars’ score: 3/30 *Zerro: At least you’re not last place. **CURRENT SCORES: ***TB: 1st ***YY: 2nd ***TL: 3rd ***FF: 4th ***PS: 5th ***SB: 6th Category:Blog posts Category:TDR Category:Octoblock